Os Outros
by Beella P. Moony
Summary: Quando encontrar alguém e esse alguém fizer seu coração parar de funcionar por alguns segundos, preste atenção. Pode ser a pessoa mais importante da sua vida. Pena que ele não pôde prestar atenção nisso. Song Fic!


Essa fic é uma song da musica Os outros do Kid Abelha para a Arih Black, que me emprestou a Jolie para fazê-la, embora ela não saiba disso.

Shipper: Sirius e Jolie

**Disclaimer: Você sabe que Harry Potter não me pertence, porque insistir em perguntar? u.u**

**Os outros**

Era o casamento de Lílian e James, todos pareciam se divertir, Claire dançava com Remus no meio da pista junto dos noivos, Sirius Black estava próximo com Marlene McKinnon, ambos abraçados, num meio balanço se beijando. Todos pareciam felizes com a pequena celebração, embora fosse uma festa escondida, não tinha porque de ser modesta, tinha seus enfeites prateados combinando com a decoração das paredes, que eram brancas, os lírios vermelhos, escolhidos por James não passavam despercebidos em cada mesa, eram o centro das atenções entre os outros lírios brancos, os noivos estavam alegres, Lílian sorria radiante trocando a taça de champanhe com seu marido. Logo estariam escapulindo da festa para a noite de núpcias, para dormirem juntos e pela primeira vez acordarem como Recém Casados.

Em uma mesa um pouco afastada do barulho estava uma mulher, bebendo o que parecia sua quinta taça de um liquido fortemente vermelho, wisky de fogo. Seus olhos avermelhados de amargura estava deprimida e observava triste o casal que se beijava no meio da pista enquanto dançavam. Na verdade, quem deveria estar ali era ela, só ela e não uma de suas melhores amigas. Doía-lhe o coração vê-lo nos braços de outra enquanto ela teria de procurar um novo gosto nos lábios de outros, preferia beber a ter de fazer isso.

Ambos haviam terminado há pouco tempo, Sirius e Jolie. Terminado por uma besteira. Ele tivera de viajar, ela prometera esperar, mas quando ele voltou disse-lhe que estava confuso sobre sentimentos e resolveu que escolheria quem queria como um objeto. Dissera á Jolie que estava apaixonado por Marlene e com ela ficara. Nem por um minuto daquele mês inteiro que havia passado poderia esquecê-lo. Esquecer do modo que dirigia sua moto, o modo como falava com ela, passava a mão em seus cabelos e sorria malandro. Mas se ficara firme. Prometera não chorar e não o tinha feito até aquele dia. Deveria estar sóbria, era o casamento de sua amiga, uma data importante. Ela deveria, mas não estava, balbuciava pequenas frases com os olhos marejados, deixando a taça de lado pegando a garrafa enquanto levantava-se passando bruscamente por algumas crianças que corriam alegres pelo salão.

_**Já conheci muita gente  
**__**Gostei de alguns garotos  
**__**Mas depois de você...  
**__**Os outros são os outros  
**__**Ninguém pode acreditar  
**__**Na gente separado  
**__**Eu tenho mil amigos  
**__**Mas você foi...  
**__**O meu melhor namorado.**_

Sirius olhava discretamente para Jolie que saía quase cambaleando para fora do local. Sorriu para Marlene, que lhe puxara para outro beijo ardente. O maroto correspondeu, talvez não com o mesmo sentimento mas correspondeu. Seus olhos azuis prateados cerrados observavam o local onde vira Jolie sair. Sua bonequinha de porcelana estava chorando... Sabia o que ela sentia por ele. E também sabia que nunca daria certo. Nunca seriam felizes, eram tão iguais... Quando se deu por si estava parado olhando para a porta e sua namorada lhe perguntava o que havia acontecido. O rapaz, em torno dos seus vinte anos não respondeu, apenas sorriu-lhe depositando um beijo amigável em sua testa dizendo alguma desculpa.

- Vou ao toalete, querida... – Disse sorrindo enquanto tomava outro rumo.

Rumo à saída. Queria ver sua bonequinha de porcelana.

"Ah bonequinha, você está chorando..." Pensou o moreno que descia as escadas. Estava com um terno social preto risca de giz aberto, com a gravata larga em seu pescoço com os primeiros botões da camisa branca abertos. Não pode deixar de sorrir ao ouvir a moça a sua frente, sentada na escadaria com aquele vestido preto definindo seu corpo até a sua cintura depois ficando graciosamente solto até seus pés. Ele passou a mão pelo queixo onde dava para se sentir uma barba semi-cerrada, parou e sentou-se ao lado dela.

- Jolie... Olhe para mim. – Pediu o homem olhando para a lua alisando seu sapato social com detalhes italianos.

A moça levantou a cabeça ao ouvir sua voz e sorriu sua face vermelha não a deixava mentir que estava bêbada. Seus lábios curvaram-se num sorriso feliz, inconsciente, mas feliz.

- Sirius? – Perguntou a moça derrubando a garrafa de sua mão aproximando-se dele.

"Minha bonequinha de porcelana está bêbada por minha causa..." Pensava o rapaz afagando os longos cabelos pretos e sebosos da morena. Aquele cheiro de álcool emanava de sua boca a cada palavra falada... Mas o cheiro de seu perfume, aquele perfume que tanto amava era mais forte. Aquele cheiro que não saíra de seu cangote não importava quantos lábios passassem por lá. Aquele cheiro que invadia seu quarto todas as vezes que pisava lá. Aquele cheiro que estava no acento de sua moto quando a pegava para um passeio...

_**Procuro evitar comparações  
Entre flores e declarações  
Eu tento te esquecer  
A minha vida continua  
Mas é certo que eu seria sempre sua  
Quem pode me entender  
Depois de você, os outros são os outros e só**_

Aqueles grandes olhos azuis ansiavam por um beijo, mas nada disse nada pediu, nada fez. Não o queria depois de ter passado pelos lábios de outra que não fora ela. Queria lembrar-se de todas as noites que saíram como um casal verdadeiro, quantas vezes foram em restaurantes trouxas, quantas flores recebera dele. Não podia mais sentir nada. Apenas ele afagando seu cabelo docemente enquanto ela deitava sua cabeça em seu colo. Como se a musica que tocava lá dentro não existisse, como se o wisky que vazava da garrafa não lhe manchasse o vestido. Como se só eles existissem.

Ele encarava a lua, como se ela fosse sua bonequinha para apenas afagar-lhe os cabelos, sem dizer uma palavra incentivadora, sem dar uma explicação, dizer-lhe que a amava e não a outra. Que a desejava mais que qualquer coisa, que queria que se tornassem um só. Mas ele não disse, continuou fitando a lua com aquela expressão serena que ela tanto odiava. Aquele rapaz que tanto amava, levantava a mão instantaneamente assanhando o cabelo, aquele maldito habito que tanto odiava. Como odiava aquele sorriso maroto que ele tinha como habito de dar a ela quando queria algo com segundas intenções, como ele sempre conseguia ler sua mente, estava sempre certo em tudo, sempre a fazendo rir e chorar. E agora, agora ele estava partindo para sempre. Poderia se casar a qualquer momento.

Ela soluçou, sabia que o tinha perdido. Que beber não o traria de volta. Tudo aquilo fora em vão, sua mascara de mulher feliz independente havia caído. Ela soluçou mais uma vez, alto enquanto ele olhava para ela com uma ternura amigável, amigável e não apaixonada! Nunca mais poderia sentir aqueles lábios sobre os seus, nunca mais poderia acordar com uma pessoa do seu lado que a irritasse de todas as maneiras.

Uma lagrima fina e cheia de sentimentos escorreu o rosto dela. Como a mulher forte que sempre fora, era algo tão inesperado tão fraco de sua parte. Chorar por amor. Seu primeiro e único amor. Sua paixão, sua vida, sua razão. Ela o respirava por inteiro, como se necessitasse dele para sobreviver. E como uma mulher fraca estava entregando-se, de corpo e alma, á toda tristeza que seu corpo podia agüentar.

_**São tantas noites em restaurantes  
Amores sem ciúmes  
Eu sei bem mais do que antes  
Sobre mãos, bocas e perfumes  
Eu não consigo achar normal  
Meninas do seu lado  
Eu sei que não merecem mais que um cinema  
Com meu melhor namorado**_

O sorriso dele, tão sereno e certeiro desapareceu assim que sentiu aquela lágrima quente, carregada de tristeza em seu colo. Sua Bonequinha de Porcelana estava chorando, chorando! E ele estava desesperado.

"Não chore bonequinha de porcelana..." Teria de ser duro. Teria de agüentar firme. Ah como ele a amava, como queria estar com ela sua vida inteira, abraça-la apertado e nunca mais soltar. Para estar ao seu lado para sempre... O rapaz levantou-se a pegando pela mão com delicadeza puxando-a para um lugar mais afastado. Ela o olhava com os olhos marejados de tristeza. Nada mais importava, tanto faz se Marlene terminasse com ele por ter demorado sutilmente e desaparecido de sua vista no mesmo momento que sua ex.

Parou de baixo de uma arvore; uma cerejeira. Suas flores caíam graciosas com o vento que batia repentinamente. Sirius olhava para Jolie alarmado, não teria o que dizer. Não poderiam ficar juntos. Sabia disso. Sentia que algo ruim iria acontecer dentro de poucos anos. Queria poder estar errado, mas ele sentia. Olhava para Jolie sem dizer nenhuma palavra, e a mulher fitou-o, entristecida e murmurou baixinho:

- Sirius, você me ama...?

Ele calou-a com um beijo. Um beijo ardente e avassalador sob uma cerejeira soltando flores bonitas. Sua feição triste atingiu um tom feliz, enquanto abraçava o maroto pelo pescoço, ele continuava com as mãos nos bolsos quando se separaram, aproximou seus lábios do ouvido da garota e sussurrou:

- Não.

A moça calada abaixou a cabeça. Como se algo a tivesse atingido em cheio, uma dor tão forte que mal podia conter-se, ergueu a mão dando um tapa no rosto do rapaz. Que a recebeu compreensivo enquanto saía caminhando voltando para a festa... Não poderiam ficar juntos.

"Perdoe-me, bonequinha..."

_**Procuro evitar comparações  
Entre flores e declarações  
Eu tento te esquecer  
A minha vida continua  
Mas é certo que eu seria sempre sua  
Quem pode me entender  
Depois de você, os outros são os outros e só**_

****

****

* * *

**Não ficou lá essas coisas mãas... Jo, Ari, Mana... É pra você. O maximo que eu podia fazer pela melhor irmã gemia que eu posso ter ;D**

**Amo MUITO você.**


End file.
